Professor Layton: A Gentleman Always Tells the Truth (& Essay)
by Monica Jasmine
Summary: A written form of a partial scene (from: The Unwound Future) wherein Professor Layton and Luke reassured Flora they hadn't meant to leave her behind... right before they left her behind again. & Also includes an analytical essay that looks into what may have been the professor's motivations for the seemingly uncharacteristic actions he took directly after the described scene.
**Professor Layton: A Gentleman Always Tells the Truth + (Analytical Essay)**

Professor Layton and Luke were just finishing up their conversation with Mr. Delmona, whom they had bumped into in the hallway on their way to Professor Layton's office, and whom Professor Layton had just happily solved a puzzle for.

"One last thing, Hershel," said Delmona, after he had thanked them. "There's a young lady in your office. She said she's waiting for you."

"I see," said Layton, his smile fading. He could just guess as to what was to come after he passed through _that_ door.

"Oh, you must be talking about Flora," said Luke in realization. He knew she was the most likely person to match that description in this instance (the professor being on holiday and all).

Professor Layton and Luke politely bid Mr. Delmona goodbye, and paused before the professor's office door. They were in need of a certain document in their investigation, and it just so happened that said document was _inconveniently_ located in the office at the moment. Professor Layton would've preferred he and Luke not enter with Flora there, for fear that she might wish to join them on their investigation. Now it wasn't because he didn't want to take Flora mind you, so much as he didn't wish to put her in harms way, as such investigations did have a tendency to become _rather hazardous_ from time to time, and not always with much warning.

The professor and Luke opened the door, and upon stepping inside saw that— _indeed_ —it was Flora sitting at the professor's desk. She turned her head around to face them, a none-too-pleased expression etched upon her— _normally cheerful_ —face.

"Oh! Um, hi there, Flora," said Luke nervously, somewhat taken aback at her fury filled eyes as she got up from her seat to approach them.

"You two have got some nerve leaving me alone while you go off on another adventure!" she said angrily.

"Now, Flora," said the professor, attempting to pacify her. "You know that wasn't our intention at all. While we were out investigating one issue, an even more troublesome matter arose."

"What _kind_ of troublesome matter?" Flora asked cynically.

"We couldn't have seen it coming, Flora. Honest!" Luke insisted.

Flora's expression softened, as did her voice. "Really?" she asked, the fire in her eyes now quite gone.

"Of course!" Luke reassured her. "We wouldn't have left you behind on purpose."

"Luke is quite right," the professor put in quietly. "Do forgive us for our oversight."

" _Well._ " Flora glanced between them. "OK. _Just this once!_ " Flora relented, still a bit unhappy at having been left behind. _"But you two had better not leave me alone again!"_ she added sternly.

"Of course not," Professor Layton reassured her.

"What's done is done, so I guess there's no point in my stewing over it," she said smiling, the last of her irritation dispelled by their assurances. "You two must be _awfully tired_ from all that running around. I just made a pot of tea. I'll go fetch it."

Flora left the room to retrieve the tea set, and was inwardly delighted at the thought of presenting some freshly-made cucumber sandwiches to Luke and the professor as well. But, much to her disappointment... _they would not be there to enjoy them when she returned._

* * *

An excerpt from the original scene in The Unwound Future:(Skip to - Halfway mark - to read what occurred after)  


 _Luke: "Oh! Um, hi there, Flora."_

 _Flora: "You two have got some nerve leaving me alone while you go off on another adventure!"_

 _Layton: "Now, Flora, you know that wasn't our intention at all. While we were out investigating one issue, an even more troublesome matter arose."_

 _Flora: "What kind of troublesome matter?"_

 _Luke: "We couldn't have seen it coming, Flora. Honest!"_

 _Flora: "Really?"_

 _Luke: "Of course! We wouldn't have left you behind on purpose."_

 _Layton: "Luke is quite right. Do forgive us for our oversight."_

 _Flora: "Well, OK. Just this once. But **you two had better not leave me alone again!"**_

 _Layton: **"Of course not."**_

 _Flora: "What's done is done, so I guess there's no point in my stewing over it. You two must be awfully tired from all that running around. I just made a pot of tea. I'll go fetch it."_

 _ **She leaves the room.**_

\- Halfway mark -  


Luke: " **Um, did you just make a promise to Flora?"**

Layton: " **I believe I may have. And, unfortunately, this is one promise I fear I may have to break."**

Luke: " **Professor, that's terrible! Not to mention very unlike you to go back on your word."**

Layton: "Well, I didn't see you doing anything to dissuade the poor girl from coming with us. Besides, **you know our current case is fraught with danger. I don't want her to get hurt.** Anyway, we need to finish our work here so we can find the inspector. We'd best move quickly."

Luke: "I suppose you're right, All right then, what are we looking for here?"

They talk some more about the case and retrieve something they need before departing.

Layton: "I'll explain more on the bus. But for now, **we need to get out of here before Flora returns."**

 **They leave.**

Flora reappears.

Flora: "Voila! I thought you might be hungry, so I made some little cucumber sand—... Oh dear, where did they go?"

* * *

"A gentleman never lies, remember?" — Layton from The Last Specter

* * *

A lot of people get upset with Professor Layton for 'ditching' Flora. But I felt it necessary to discuss the possibility that perhaps a part of the reason people condemn Layton for this, is not so much a question of whether or not it is right to take Luke and leave Flora, but perhaps a portion of this negativity spurs from the way in which he did it in The Unwound Future (Lying to Flora that they wouldn't leave her behind to calm her down, and then as soon as she left the room they grabbed what they needed and got out).

That scene in the game sort of rubbed me the wrong way, because we know that a true gentleman is supposed to always tell the truth, and yet... in order to leave Flora behind (for her own safety), he broke one of his rules, which seemed to me what a lot of fans interpreted as a 'free pass' to be especially negative, and condemn Layton's leaving Flora, because they saw this as an act of hypocrisy. But as a Layton fan, I'd like to encourage other fans that we all remember not to be too quick to judge, when we could be trying to better understand as Layton so often tries to do in the games. So please, I encourage those reading to bear with me, and reserve you're judgement until the end.

Maybe you don't think it's right for Layton to always leave Flora behind, or maybe you think it is. But regardless of which view you hold, I think we can at least put in the effort understand the situation from Layton's point of view. I don't think Layton is actually trying to be insensitive to Flora. He cares for her safety and wants to ensure that he does not put her in danger - as a good guardian should. But he also doesn't like to impose his will on others, which is why he 'ditched' her. It's very hard for him to outright say "You aren't allowed to do that." Even when he corrects Luke he does it in the less direct way of: "A gentleman never..." or "A gentleman always...", and then because Luke is a willing apprentice, he listens to his mentor and tries to abide by the standard (of his own accord).

Layton is so considerate of the opinions of others, and dislikes conflict so much, that I believe he was purposefully avoiding a confrontation wherein he would have to either 'give in to Flora' or 'forbid Flora from coming', knowing that there's a very low probability that he could convince her to _**want**_ to stay of her own free will. And this is even more understandable when we consider how he has _ **lost**_ in similar situations in the past... In 'The Last Specter' there was a scene where he didn't want Emmy or Luke to stick around when the fearsome creature showed up, but they steadfastly refused to leave him all on his own. Layton tried to reason with them, but ultimately ended up relenting and they both stayed. Because Layton can't bring himself to actually forbid Flora from coming with him, he just ditches her and hopes she will stop trying of her own free will.

Some people felt (like me) that Layton was being insensitive to Flora by ditching her in that scene, when in fact; I realize now Layton is actually _**trying**_ to be sensitive to Flora's feelings, by not imposing his will on her and outright forbidding her (which will most assuredly make her unhappy, because she wants to be included in their adventures). He wants her to understand the awkward position he is in, wishing to both make her happy and simultaneously protect her. Here is some excerpts of in-game conversation that illustrates this:

* * *

Flora: "I can't believe you, Professor! And you too, Luke!"

Luke: "F-Flora!"

Flora: "You two ran off and left me on my own again! And after I made you those nice cucumber sandwiches!"

Layton: **"** _ **Flora, please try to understand. We just didn't want to put you in a dangerous situation**_ **."**

Flora: "I don't buy it. The real reason you won't take me is because you think I'll get in the way!"

Luke: "Now, that's not it at all!"

Layton: **"** _ **Flora, you have to understand. You could be put in harm's way. It's for your safety that I—**_ "

Flora: "I don't know anyone else in this town. What am I supposed to do when you two run off? Stare at the wall?! Oh, now that's really fun. And by really fun, I mean NOT FUN AT ALL!"

Luke: "...When you put it that way, I can see where you're coming from."

Layton: "Now, Luke, _**listen here**_..."

Chelmey: "You know, Layton, I think the girl has a point. You may be leaving her behind out of concern, but that doesn't mean much if it upsets her so."

Layton: "Inspector? You too?"

* * *

And later:

Layton: "It sounds like someone out there may be monitoring our movements. _**Flora, are you paying attention to what's being said? This is very important**_."

Flora: "Of course I'm listening."

Layton: "Moving around in a group of three will make us more conspicuous. _I know you don't want to be left alone, but_ _ **I think it would be best if you waited for us at the hotel**_."

Flora: "..."

Layton: " _As soon as we're done talking with the other Luke, we'll come to get you_."

Flora: "No. I'm coming with you."

Layton: _"Now, Flora..."_

Luke: "Aw, come on, Professor. Let her come along. We'll do our best to be stealthy on our way to the park!"

Layton: "I don't know about this..."

Luke: "It'll be fine. Besides, it might be more dangerous to leave Flora all by herself."

Layton: "I suppose you might have a point. _**Where we're heading could lead us into some very dangerous situations. Are you sure you want to come along with us?**_ "

Flora: "Of course I do! I'm not scared."

Luke: "Well, that settles it. Let's get moving."

* * *

He wants her to abide by his will of _her_ own free will. He wants her to changer her own mind. The problem? Quite honestly it... _probably wont happen_.

By avoiding the situation, Layton is allowing Flora to cling to the hope that she _ **can**_ go with him, and that leads her to believe that if she's persistent enough they will let her (which is... kinda true actually). So because she _**can**_ go with him, and he doesn't want to endanger her or make her unhappy... he ditches her, and then Flora is upset that they left her behind because she _**could've**_ gone with them.

What Layton needs to see is that, if he cannot convince Flora his way is best _through reasoning_ , then this situation requires a definite "Yes" or "No" answer... because Flora has already made her choice. Either he abides by _her _ wishes and allows her to come, or he outright asks her to abide by _**his**_ wishes, and she doesn't come. But it is unfair to leave Flora in this state of limbo when _she has_ _ **already**_ _made her decision_. And contrary to Layton's misconception, this is also the kindest thing to do because; when he tricks and ditches Flora, she starts to wonder if it's because he _**just doesn't want her around**_ , or _**he doesn't really care about her**_ (especially since _**it becomes difficult to trust which things he says are true if he lies**_ ).

* * *

Flora: " _ **I can't believe you**_ , Professor! And you too, Luke!"

Luke: "F-Flora!"

Flora: "You two ran off and left me on my own again! And after I made you those nice cucumber sandwiches!"

Layton: "Flora, please try to understand. We just didn't want to put you in a dangerous situation."

Flora: _**"I don't buy it. The real reason you won't take me is because you think I'll get in the way!"**_

Luke: "Now, that's not it at all!"

* * *

Flora: "Actually, what really happened is I followed them here because they ran off without me... They're always doing that, and to be honest, _**it really hurts my feelings**_ , and—"

* * *

Flora: "Oh, I just thought of something..."

Luke: "What's up?"

Flora: "If both you and the professor have counterparts here, I should too, right?"

Luke: "Sure. I don't see why not."

Flora: "But you haven't seen future Flora here?"

Luke: "Nope. Not yet, anyway."

Flora: "But... _ **didn't it strike you as strange that you hadn't seen me?"**_

Luke: "Um, we've had a lot going on since we came here, and we really haven't had much time."

Flora: " _ **I guess I just thought the two of you would've been more concerned about my well-being in the future**_."

Layton: "There, there, dear. Don't get upset now. What do you say we brighten up those spirits with a trip to one of the best restaurants in the city?"

Flora: "Oh! That sounds wonderful! Let's go!"

Luke: "Whew! Nice save, Professor."

* * *

Distractions are only going to work for so long. She's starting to question his good intentions, her value to him, and his love for her.

Flora is hurting because she feels lonely when he and Luke aren't there, and unwanted when she is because he keeps trying to ditch her. The _**truth**_ is that _**he really does care**_. The _**truth**_ is that _**he wants is to protect her.**_ Those aren't hurtful things. _Just tell her the truth._ She may be misunderstanding Layton's backing off as a situation where it is not _ **really**_ necessary for him to forbid her. If he forbid her, then perhaps _**she would actually understand just how important it is to him that she be safe, and how serious he is about it,**_ and then at least she could be in a position _ **to move on**_.

I believe that this is a case wherein Professor Layton needs to be reminded of his own advice...

"If you spend your entire life trying to fit in with others, you'll never belong anywhere. _**In this life one must always be true to oneself."**_ — Layton from The Last Specter

The 'abandoning Flora scene' in The Unwound Future bothered me because Layton was going against something that he uses to define himself (his gentleman code). Layton chooses to be decidedly different from the rest of world by abiding by it. And when he lied to Flora, it felt (to me) like he was going against his true self, because Professor Layton is a gentleman, and "A gentleman never lies, remember?" — Layton from The Last Specter

Professor Layton believes it's right to leave her behind to protect her (If he took her with him and something happened to her, he would probably never forgive himself. And quite honestly, I have difficulty believing he ever _ **could**_ truly stop trying to keep her away from danger, even if he decided it was okay for her to come, and things would be much like they are now when he is occasionally _pressured_ into taking her with him). He also believes it's right to tell the truth, but he doesn't want to hurt Flora's feelings... so he prioritizes Flora's feelings over his own code to make her happy, but then he compromises his own beliefs and Flora ends up feeling hurt anyways.

What Layton needs to realize is that she is going to be unhappy (to a degree) _**either way**_.

1\. Because they ditch her and that makes her feel unwanted.

2\. Because she can't come, and then she's lonely while he's away.

So I think the way to truly solve this problem (realistically, taking into account Layton's current feelings and beliefs), is for Layton to forbid Flora from coming (nicely, explaining the reason behind it is just to ensure that she's safe - _**because he cares about her**_ ), and then find a way to make it so that she isn't lonely, by either making special time for her apart from adventuring (to appease her), and/or by helping her find new companionship with other people she can be with while he and Luke are away. Another thing he could do is stop going on adventures to stay at home with her but... let's face it; he loves going on adventures, and he's not going to be able to turn his back on people who need his help, now is he? And I honestly don't think Flora would want him to give that up for her sake anyways.

I think if someone politely, and respectfully pointed out to Professor Layton that he actually isn't accomplishing what he is _ **trying**_ to accomplish, he would feel that for Flora's sake; _**he must make a choice.**_

Two stories I personally especially enjoyed are "Useless Folsense" by Nightfancy (which suggested an explanation as to why Layton leaves Flora behind but takes Luke), and "Neglect" by Captain-Trina (which suggested a way to help Flora with the 'lonely' aspect of the situation were Layton to actually forbid her from coming altogether). I recommend reading and reviewing both stories.


End file.
